Conventional methods for targeting customers with advertising information often focus on locating customers who may be interested in receiving advertisements related to products offered by merchants. Conventional technologies for advertising to customers can include posting a billboard in a location near a merchant such that potential customers, traveling near the location of the merchant, will view the billboard, and be drawn to visit the merchant's location. This method of attracting customers has an advantage in that, if the customers are interested in the merchant's products, the customer is physically near the merchant's location such that the customer can easily visit the merchant's location. The advertising displayed on the billboard can be changed by removing the current advertising on the billboard, and replacing it with new advertising.
Conventional technologies for advertising to customers can also include sending advertisements directly to the customer via electronic methods such as emailing advertisements to the customer, or text messaging the customer's cell phone. Conventional technologies allow for compiling email lists (or lists of cell phone numbers), and broadcasting advertisements to the email list (or list of cell phone numbers). Using this technology, one email (or text message) is broadcast to multiple recipients. This method of attracting customers has an advantage in that many potential customers can be notified of a merchant's products via one broadcast of an advertisement message to the (potential) customers' cell phone and/or email, resulting in a very efficient method of advertising to potential customers.